Cards
by lookcloserhere
Summary: Katie is a magician, wandering the streets one night she bumps into someone who looks eerily familiar, but she thinks nothing of it... until she goes home and finds a certain card she did not have before.
1. Chapter 1

Katie smirked, looking straight into the man's eyes, and flicked the card over, exposing the eight of spades, the card he had chosen randomly in the deck. His expression changed, eyes wide and almost accusing as he glanced back up at her, brows furrowed.

"How did you do that?" He asked, a hint of honesty hidden behind his astonished facade.

"Ah, a magician never reveals their secrets." She nearly chuckled, flipping the card back over and shuffling the deck. He smiled at her and shook his head, wandering away back into the crowd. Katie pocketed the cards, taking a long glance around at the surrounding people.

She had kept herself small that night, usually she was able to gather a large crowd, go on for a hour or more. But she wanted a break. Needed a break, more like. Deciding that she'd had enough, Katie took a step back and headed towards her flat, not noticing the pair of eyes watching her like a hawk.

At the corner of the busy New York street Katie took out the cards again, holding them was a comfort. Ever since her mother died and her father became distant and unresponsive- before he eventually died as well- she used the cards as a distraction. They became an almost comfort item, and she felt more at ease and responsive with them in her hands than without.

It wasn't her specialty, but that being said, on the streets it was easier to gather a crowd with a pack of 52 cards than with just her mind and ability to trick people. That on its own was still not something she was the best at, but she was good. In fact it was more of the combination of the two that really separated her from others, made her the outcast.

Turning onto Fifth Avenue Katie ran straight into someone, she sprawled backwards- her shoulder taking most of the blow- a stream of obscenities leaving her lips as the man apologized profusely. She shook her head, ignoring the nagging sensation that she had seen him before and continued on her way, thankful her handful of cards didn't end up all over the ground.

Twisting through a sea of people coming up from the subway; Katie finally got herself onto her street. Waving at the owner of the little coffee shop she stopped at every morning, she entered the door to her flat.

It was small, there was limited furniture in all of the rooms, she liked to keep things simple, easy to manage. Not to mention that she liked having space to try new tricks before going out onto the streets. Posters covered the walls, most in frames, of magicians old and new. The newest was one she had found on the ground, it was the symbol of the four horsemen- the magicians who stormed the country robbing banks across the pond and then disappearing out of thin air. It sat right next to the poster with the word 'Shrike', and a picture she took herself of the Lionel Shrike tree in Central Park. She didn't know why, but she had the nagging feeling they were all connected, and then of course there was that newspaper article that found its way into her morning paper and seemingly no one else's...

Sighing loudly in the feeling of finally being home again, Katie turned on her lamp, and a dim light flooded through the apartment. The smell of her Chinese dinner still lingered in the air, spreading from the tiny kitchen. Grabbing the remote of the TV she turned it on, straight onto the news.

Nothing new. There was never anything new.

Katie rolled her eyes at the reporter, stuck in the middle of Times Square, and pulled off her jacket. She was about to go change into her pajama pants when she heard something clink to the floor, making a loud flapping noise. Spinning slightly she let her eyes fall downwards and found... A card. But it wasn't one of hers.

"That's odd." She muttered, tossing her jacket onto the couch and ignoring that she completely missed. Katie crouched and picked up the card, it was a deep purple, and held the word 'Strength'. It was a tarot card, but none like she'd ever seen before… except… in old books that laid hidden amongst the others. Katie couldn't help but let a slice of shock run through her, it couldn't be… could it?

"How?" She whispered wondering where and when the card came into her possession, and her mind flashed back to the man on the street, purposefully bumping into her... Of course! How could she not have noticed? Feeling a bit silly she began to turn the card over to see the other side and stifled a shriek. Writing in a dark scrawl covered her right wrist. When the hell did that happen? Wracking her brain and attempting not to completely freak out about the fact that someone- that man being her main suspect- had written on her arm without her even noticing. She brushed a finger over the writing.

"Tomorrow. 2:22 PM. 45 East Evans Street. NY, NY. Don't be late." She whispered out loud, feeling an involuntary shiver course through her.

Whoever did this had her attention. Complete attention. Suddenly remembering the card that felt as if it was almost burning in her hand she let it flip over and this time let out the shriek she had held in before. One hand covered her mouth as she struggled to breathe, it was as if every fiber within her ignited in one moment, hotwired.

On the card, in a dark black against the purple, was the symbol of the Eye.

A/N: I had a dream where I joined the eye, this is what came from it. :) Reviews? I hope you liked it! There will be more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Spoilers ahead.**

**-One Year Later-**

"What the hell was that, Katie?" Daniel barked once they had gotten out of earshot of outsiders.

"I don't know! I never promised things would go smoothly, you know that. I'm sorry." She shot back, Merritt shifted uncomfortably behind Daniel. Daniel's eyes grew dark.

"The biggest thing for a magician is to never mess up. Everything falls apart, especially for us. If something like that happens again-"

"What are you going to do?" Katie nearly yelled, "I know the pressure you're under, if you haven't noticed I didn't ask for this. You think you have it hard? I had to face the FBI alone so you four could escape, again, only two nights ago- and then I'm expected to pull off a trick effortlessly even though I've only practiced it once?! This isn't just hard for you too, Danny."

"You should already have this under control, that's what you're here for."

"I know what I'm fucking here for, alright? I'm here so you four can be lazy and do nothing, I'm the backbone. Without me, you four _will. Lose._ Just because you were able to fight off and stay away from the FBI last time doesn't mean you can now. They've learned, they've studied you. They know your ways now."  
"Don't tell me things I already know." Daniel scoffed.

"And vice versa." Daniel snorted and started to turn away, and then turned back, almost glaring at her.

"You know what? I-I don't understand you. I don't know why they chose you of all people." Merritt shifted again, watching her. Katie's jaw clenched and she stood up straighter, staring at Daniel straight in the eye.

"Maybe it's because I'm actually good at what I do. But you wouldn't care about that, would you? All _you_ care about is getting back into Henley's pants and whatever the hell is going on with you and Merritt." Merritt smirked and Daniel leaned back, looking at her incredulously.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I noticed." Merritt laughed silently, shaking his head, Katie raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back to Daniel; "I'm tired of your shit, _Danny._ I've had enough."

"What are you going to do about it?" Katie glared at him, fury boiling inside of her.

"Maybe I'll quit." She threatened, he barked out a laugh, Merritt frowned behind him.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe I will. You-" She laughed bitterly, spitting out a slight lie; "none of you, save Merritt perhaps, know me at all. None of you have taken the time. You don't know who I am."

"You're just bluffing." Daniel shot back, but she could see a small flash of fear hit his pupils and she wasn't ashamed to admit it made her feel very, very good.

"Really?" She asked back, challenging him, he stepped closer, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, really."

**-One Year Before-**

Katie stepped into the apartment of 6A, looking around. The place, to say it nicely, was a dump. But it was obviously used in the past year, she could tell by the papers on the walls, the only things not covered in a thin layer of dust and grime. Narrowing her eyes Katie glanced at one, noticing they were what looked like blueprints for some sort of show. Frowning she flipped on the flashlight she had brought along with her, just in case. The light shone around the hallway and she couldn't help but feel herself start to shake, only slightly. Her heart ramming in her chest.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively, oh nice going, she thought. Of course no one would show themselves, what do you think? Who are you dealing with here?

She could feel the card in her back pocket as though it was burning into her and weighed thirty pounds. What had she gotten herself into? Stepping further into the apartment the door clicked behind her, shutting on its own accord and causing her to jump. "Shit." She breathed. Katie adventured further into the apartment and finally found herself in what appeared to be the main part of the apartment. Tables ran the edges of the room, papers stacked on top of them… There were mirrors everywhere, newer than anything else in the room.

Closing her eyes briefly Katie began to think, what was she doing here? What if this all meant nothing? What if it was all a scam?

"So by now you have probably figured out who we are, or at least who I am." Katie whirled around, her heart jumping into her throat. She almost cursed herself, with who she was dealing with… things like this are expected. Blinking, Katie studied the man before her. His hair was dark but was mixed with gray, an almost shifty beard on his face. It was the man who had purposely bumped into her, gave her the card. His hands were clasped behind his back, and then it hit her. Of course.

"Dylan Rhodes." She breathed, her heart still hammering in her chest. How many times had she seen him on the television in the past few months? He smirked, walking farther into the room, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Shrike." He replied with a mischievous cock of his head and raise of his eyebrows.

"Shrike." She repeated with a nervous laugh.

"We were wondering if you'd actually show up." Another voice said from her left, her head whipped around to find none other than J. Daniel Atlas himself standing before her.

"You caught my interest." Katie replied, unamused by the smug look on his face, he bowed his head at her and took a small step back.

"Well, we had to somehow, right?" This voice she knew, Merritt McKinney. She turned again to look at him, already her defenses up so she would be harder to read. She had the sudden feeling as though she were being ganged up on.

"We could have just come up to you, but well… what's the mystery in that?" Henley Reeves. Katie almost wanted to faint, what the hell was going on? She looked at the woman and laughed- a bit confused.

"Oh, stop it you four, you're scaring her." What? Katie turned to the voice behind her and came face to face with Jack Wilder.

"You're dead." She said bluntly, the first thing that came to her mind. He laughed, looking over at Merritt.

"Yup." He replied, winking. Katie stared at him for a minute, a bit amused, and then turned back to the obvious leader.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"We need you." Henley replied, and Dylan raised up a hand and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"The Eye needs your assistance."  
"My assistance? And what would that be?" She frowned.

"The Four Horsemen are to return, but they can't do it alone. I'm not supposed to be here, either, I will help, I'll be around, but the FBI are watching me. I won't be able to just run to their aid when they need me to." He motioned with his head to the other four and Katie leaned back.

"So where does that put me, if I agree to this?" She asked, Dylan laughed, amused- she knew- by her skepticism.

"You won't be the fifth Horsemen, so to speak, but you will be doing tricks with them, mainly, though, you will be a guardian of the Horsemen, a guardian of the true keepers of magic." He replied, what? So basically she'd be a bodyguard?

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"The experience." Daniel said cockily, she raised her eyebrows at him. Yeah, they would have some problems. Merritt just chuckled.

"You will be considered as a part of the Eye. Doing this by default will put you on the top with the best. We've been watching you, Katie. We know what you're capable of, that's why we chose you." Katie frowned.

"You were chosen by the Eye." Dylan continued, "It wasn't just the Horsemen and I, the council was involved. It's a longshot, but it will be worth it, Katie. Follow the Eye blindly, do exactly as you're told and you will not regret it. Believe me. You know the rumors, they're all true."

Taking a deep breath, Katie pulled out the card from her pocket and flipped it slowly in her hands, gazing at it.

A/N: So I've been having majors writing block with this story, but I was finally able to get this out:) I hope you liked it!


End file.
